Ark7 Episode 22: It's been fun
((https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7pdtP0zEiXc))Hi Im Keyome Tasanagi. Head Chairmen of the Kagemaru clan, and i've been just that for almost over 20 years. That's a long time right?! I was born in District 1, raised by my mom. My pops died when i was just a kid. My mom taught me how to fight and ironcially how to be a man. She died a few years after i became chairmen... she was murdered during the time i was labled as a terrorist... they tried to get to me. But she didnt peep a word. Growing up in Kasaihana city was tough, boy did it drive you crazy. Fighting was a common thing you know. Always fighting, always killing. It was a dog eat dog city out there i tell ya. Kasaihana had a bad habit of really bringing the bad outta you. It'd pull everything good about you... and morph it into something dark, and corrupted. That's what happened to me you know. Im serious! You dont believe me!? Heh... well i understand that to some degree i suppose. In order for you to truly understand you'd need to know my story. I think, ill tell you a bit about my story. For you new guys out there.. When i became chairmen, my best friend Hajiame was by myside. Back then the Kagemaru was small time. Just a group who ran this club in District 1. Nothing special but you know, it was good enough to keep us going by. One day, the rival clan, the Soramaru came to our place, asking that we make a deal with there clan for some illegal drug they had been constructing. We refused, and when we did... they massacured our clan. The only people to surivie were me and Hajimae... and a few other stragglers. Once the attack had been set, things became difficult within the city. I feel inlove with this Russian pop star, and man.. was she bangin. She was so hot, i really miss those kisses of hers.Forced into hiding me and Haji both began to get help from odd friends all over that evantually helped us get a bunch of pissed off russians to raid the city and attack the Soramaru putting the city in an all out war, which gave me to face the Soramaru leader, Danchou, face to face. I killed him in a fight on the roof tops. Which then lead into me finally regaining the Kagemaru name after exposing the man for his evil deeds. Do you belive in love? I used to, i still kind of do. When the russians left the city, so did the Popstar that i had fell for. Her name was Natasha. She left me a video, saying how she wanted to live her life.. and when she was gone. I felt something kind of break, snap inside of me. It hurt alot... way to much. Took some time to get over that one. Haji had disspeared after the war. Turns out he became jealous of me and had plans on taking me out secrectly. It hurt to know my best friend was in the mix with trying to kill me all along, so he could gain leadership of Kagemaru. If he wanted that bad, hell... i would have fuckin given it to him... but alls fair in love and war right? Even friendship... The Kagemaru began its steady growth. But then, the Soramaru Aniki rose to power, and thats when my troubles really kicked the hell off. Donnie Yun... * Cringes* That's the guy who became a god. Or so the people of Kasaihana say. " Donnie Yun, The God." He was a god in every since of the way. The man was a warrior in every since. He was seriously born in the wrong time period. He fought like a monster, with nomorals, no compassion. No fear, which made him my biggest threat. He beat the shit out of me every opperunity he got. He was seriously something fucking else. I found myself in a tight postion, my pride was almost depelted up by this time... then the GMAF's came around. Picking my broken body up i went into the fighting tournament to regain honor, and stop another threat that i had caught wind about, to verify the threat i joined into the tournment to see if i could stop it before it reached Kasaihana's front door. That's when i met Kaori, Tetsu the pig, Ayanne the ninja, Neko late leader of the Chitori, and so many more. It was a good fighting tournament, everyone got some action for sure! In the end, it was a big fight against Me, Tetsu, And Donnie yun Vs Tanaban, leader of this terroirst agency who planned on attacking Kasaihana, after the big fight was ended Tetsu, Donnie And I beat the guy. It was a tough one but we did it. And for awhile peace was evident. Donnie Tetsu and I had become friends after that, though it was a thin line when i use the word 'Friendship.' We were all still very weary of each other. Man we were stupid. We should have just banded together. But reality wouldnt allow that... Heh but that wasnt even close to the dangers ahead. My clan was growing signifacantly now. We were now a Corportation. A Zaibatsu. With the money from the GMAF'S and the military force we were expanding out throughout the world. Money was flooding in nonstop. I found myself gaining more enemies than i should have though. This mysterious Anti Terroist agency known as 'The Titan force.' Came into the city looking for what was known as 'The Big 3.' Tetsu, Donnie and me. We were kids back then though, so when ya think about it. They kinda sucked if they couldnt beat us back then. Sometimes i wonder what would life would have been like if me tetsu and donnie were the bad guys. I dont think we would have been stopped. But you now, to some people we could easily beeen have considered the bad guys. I know for a fact, that when Thomas flint came around, he thought i was the most evil guy around after foiling his plans. Thus why he was out to kill us, and then flood the city out so that he and the rest of his mysterious criminal syndicate could come in and take over things. We stopped him though but boy did it take some planning. By this time i had grown as a pretty good fighter, but to be honest to a guy like Thomas Flint, it didnt matter. His mind powers could make even the strongest man alive crumble. Which it did...All in all. The guy haunted my dreams for years... ((http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Lq0Hk_69TBg&feature=youtube_gdata_player))All in all, i'd honestly say what hurt me the most. Was when i lost my secretary, Alex Stone. She was such a beautiful strong young lady. Man she could pack a punch too. Intellegent, and strong. Passionate and beautiful. When she died, i think a part of me and Ginsueki died with her. I remember going to her funeral just feeling... like a part of my heart went with her. I never found those responsible. And to be honest, it's one of the main reasons i was drawn into insanity. I hated not bringing her killers to justice... Isabel, who became my wife a few years after that. Had realized a large change in me. After our first child she left. Ending the marriage after two years... that... that really did a number on me. It drove me into the darkness... it killed everything that was good about me. It drove me into the Demons, into the corruption, the hate. It consumed me finally. I fought to keep it off me. But it wasnt good enough, i couldnt stop it. It was too much to fight alone, i was alone back then.. all on my own you know. It hurt alot. After some years though i finally destoryed Onigami Okami. The demon that lived inside of me. Or so i thought. After defeating the demon, his essneces, or power stayed with me, Making me ' Demi Oni.' Or so the tribal women told me. They unlocked the power within me during the ritual to give me the strength to destory the demon, Once i had defeated it the soul was theres. But you know, if i would have known what they were going to do back then. I would have refused. They lied to me. The Sick things they did out in those woods. I should have killed them sooner. I gave all 10 of them my children, and they pitted them against one another untill Keyth was the last one left. After i found out, i tried to get my son back from the clutches of those demons... but it was too late. I sent out my Maru Jeitai soldiers to get him back. They killed all of the tribal women in the process including Keyths mother... When i went out to investigate myself. Only one Maru Jeitai solider was left alive. He told me, that my Son Keyth had killed them all in a blind rage. His power... even at that age surpassed mines. The solider told me that he had fled out to the city. And that had been almost been 8 or so years before my death. So after that, all i had been doing. Was looking for my son. But once i found him, i saw that it was too late. Darkness was slowly starting to corrupt him. So i had to push him, push him so hard... that he'd give from the darkness, and lean into the light. I couldnt let the darkness consume him like it did me. So ironcially, i had to make him hate me. Hate me so much, that he'd never be anything like me. So he'd resent any and everything that was related to me... ((https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D_oS8zsO2nU))You know, i could go on and on about all the enemies I took down growing up. But i think in the end it didnt matter. Because i kicked the bucket forreal this time. And not the way i wanted to. I wanted to come out as a hero... in all of this. BUt i dont think, thats possible anymore. Ahhh well, screw it... it kinda sucks though you know. Having to deal with death like this, never gettiing to see my kids grow up... never getting to see how the city will fair. What will become of the Kagemaru now? I wonder what Isabells doing right now. And i wonder... How m y son will grow. I dont want to die yet... I dont want to die...Theres so much more i have to do. But i hope that the new generation will continue to protect our city, my city. Their city... Ahh well. Despite everything, it's been fun. I wish i could have got a chance to tell Keyth everything, to tell him... that i really did care. That i only wanted him to be stronger, be better than me... and that his mother wasnt who he thought she was. And even now, as i drift into this endless light. I dont hate anyone, i dont hate the government for there trickery. Even if they succedded in forcing me to die. They wont stop my plans. I wanted to be alive to do it. But i guess this well... kind of changes things. The next time you see me. I wont be the same guy. What your talking to right now, is the small amount of humanity i had left inside of me. I've been shrouded by darkness ever since Keyths mother tricked me with her ritual. In a possessed demonic state for years now. It's been uncontrable. Though, Isabel, my Ex-Wife had this odd aura, that suppressed that demonic state... when she was around. I got to be...well me. But when she left, and her powerful angelic pressence gone... the Darkness took over. And it turned me into a monster. I was forced to watch through the back of my own mind. Powerless to stop it all. To be honest, im glad im leaving. Now i cant hurt anyone anymore... now i can.. be at peace with myself...Now i can truly be. Free from it all... My Name is Keyome Tasanagi. And I am head of the Kagemaru Clan. 2nd son to Keyvin Tasanagi...Loving father, proud son and warrior... Devil, of Kasaihana city... It's been fun. Category:Ark7 Category:Ark 7